Tribute
BEGIN PROFILE: WARNING: THIS IS NOT BIG RED. THIS IS JUST A TRIBUTE. Subject: TRIBUTE is a high level threat to be contained at all costs. Subject is to be enfolded in several layers of spacetime in UNIVERSE RED, to be contained with a ring of secondary high level threats to keep it in check. Subject: Tribute takes the form of a "Shark" whose "base" size has been measured in the rough size of REDACTED miles within five known dimensions, though there is evidence that the dimensional extensions may be more truly within REDACTED dimensions and REDACTED miles, but issues in engagement make such measurements speculative at best. WARNING: THIS IS NOT BIG RED. THIS IS JUST A TRIBUTE. It is known to Selachimorphic-terraforming, integrating any and all entities engaging with it in matters such as extended unprotected exposure within REDACTED miles, religious devotion, dialectic intercourse, carnal intercourse, usage of materials from integrated entities, usage of written or recorded footage from integrated entities, alongside REDACTED All integrated into subject is perpetually self injuring without self destruction, and is capable of regenerating from Class REDACTED forces and lower. Subjects it is capable of assimilating include deific, epidemic, linguistic and temporal-linneages. WARNING: THIS IS NOT BIG RED. THIS IS JUST A TRIBUTE. Subject is capable of sending "drones" via independent secondary entities; for the purpose of spreading in circumstances where it is enclosed. These have high risk of "defecting" and but even then may still serve as "carriers" of the entity. It is thought that Subjects such as REDACTED may be derivative of these. Subject was produced by the organization known as HARD VORE over a period of REDACTED years. Subdual required shredded remnants of Timeline-{REDACTED] left behind by "President" REDACTED during his rein, though lost in addition was REDACTED WARNING: THIS IS NOT BIG RED. THIS IS JUST A TRIBUTE. Subject is thought to be derivative of "Big Red" in some way, but due to encounters such as REDACTED it is thought it is only hyperfractionally as threatening, speculated to only have been designed related to the utilization of fragmented/incomplete memories of the creators' encounters with the being. Debates are ongoing as to the existentiality/plausible eschatology of its threat... Author Commentary This was my first entry posted on Pillowfort, so I thought I'd make it something special! Namely, it's meant to directly introduce a big threat I've been hinting at a while, BIG RED. Because I am exactly the sort of person who would make the existential eldritch horror just a big fucking shark, and I am also the exact sort of person who would introduce a cosmic threat with an extended Tenacious D reference! As per usual with G.U.F.F. stuff, this is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Category:G.U.F.F. Entries